zack the wizard
by Shiohara
Summary: ddshiashadhaudihasddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd


one day zack woke up.he said"i wonder??? should i wake up cody or not?yes! i should well i should practice my magic.  
abracadabra alakazam make cody flop into the floor!".see cody did'nt know zack knew magic so he had to hide is wand. when cody fell off the bed he saw zack was still in bed so he said"zack!".obuisoly waking zack up he mummerd to him self"cody hit your head".so cody hit his head on the floor of course he didn't know why.so he asked"zack do you know magic?".zack said"  
even if i did i wouldn't tell you becuase if i did you would want me to teach wondered hmm im searching for a wand or somthing when he leaves out of this room.so as soon as zack leaves he starts searching finally he finds a magic book full of spells then when he opend it a wand fell out ah ha he does know magic.so he started practicing him self.  
one of the spells was a fire spell there were two fire spells. he said"fire come out of my wand!". he didn't know what he was pointing at so he hit a lamp.the lamp was like catching on fire.quickly he looked for a ice spell.  
eventually he found one this time he pointd straight at the lamp and said"ice freeze this lamp!". so when he froze the lamp the fire went said to himself zack's gonna for sure know i was useing his magic i mean lamps don't freeze them self. so he looked for a spell that would unfreeze the lamp first.when he got to it he said"unfreeze this lamp". and it unfroze and it made the last bit of the lamp that was still on the lampstand fall off.quickly he looked for a spell that would repair the lamp.when he found it he said the magic words"hocus pocus alakazam repair this lamp as fast as you can!". after the lamp repaired he heard zack coming toward the door. he found a spell that would make the door lock and unlock he said so the door would lock"lock door lock!". and it locked just before zack got there. he wrote down a little bits and pices of the magic he came across a duplicating spell so he duplicated the book and the wand.then he put the wand in the wand conpartment of the book and closed it.and put it back to where zack had it just before the magic wore cracked the door. then when zack ran up a hit the door he fell in the floor. and said"cody you know what bugs said "what".zack said"the feeling that you have been messing with somthing of said"like what your magic said to himself oops! he wasn't supposed to know i was messing with his book now he is probably going to hit me.zack said"ah ha i knew you were messing with it it was moved in the spot and the top of it wasn't flat to the wall". cody said"im sorry for messing with it i should have asked you first.  
zack said"oh it's okay anyway how is your magic said"oh pretty good guess what zack?".zack said"i found a duplicating spell and duplicated your book and the second wand you had".zack said"cool maybe you can duplicate my said"well i could try".so he duplicated zacks sandwich.zack said"hey thanks maybe could make me 100 more said"i'll make fifty and that's it ok?".zack said"fine".and he made 50 more sandwiches.zack"said"im going to the lobby for a said"ok".once zack was downstairs he saw maddie and went over to talk to her.maddie said"hey zack".zack said"hi maddie guess what cody and me know magic!".maddie said"cool is there a duplicating spell?".zack said"yep there is he dupluicated my sandwich and made 51 of them".maddie said"wow take me to your room he can duplicate my money then i will be rich like london and then i could donate some to charity then the homeless would have homes and have a lot of money they would have food to".zack said"well what are we waiting for let's go".once in the room zack and maddie saw cody making the lamp rise in the air by it self.maddie blurted out"cody! that is amazing".it made him lose concentracion and well the lamp dropped and broke.immeadiatly he looked for a spell that repairs things.and he repaired the lamp.he said"zack did you tell here that we know magic?".zack said"yes why else would she be here".maddie said"cody can you duplicate my 1 dollar bill a million said"i can duplicat it 6 millon times if you give me half the money the i'll duplicate it 9 million more times do we have a deal".maddie said"oh fine can you please just get to said"ok ok don't rush me this stuff takes time you know".so he duplicated the dollar bill 15 million times.maddie said"thanks zack! here's your half of the money now can you make me food with your said"let me check no no no not it nope not yet ah ha found it!".maddie said"make me some cereal and said"ok".and he made the cereal and milk.maddie said"thanks".and left the room.zack said"you know cody if we studied magic enough we could be the greatest wizards of all time people would pay us to use our magic for them we could be rich better yet we could be said"well maybe hey then we could buy a thousand bikes or more!and eat at expensive resturants we could buy anything we wanted to... was day dreaming about being gazillionaires.zack was snaping his fingers and saying"hello??? cody!".zack thought to him self"i hate to do this but im going to have to put an ice jolt on his but".ztttttttttttt! immeadiatly cody stopped daydreaming and said"now what did you do that for!".zack said"cuz we have to go downstairs and talk to lordbut said"ok to lordbut moesby's office!".and they went downstairs.they saw mr.moesby.they went over there to him and said"hey lordbut moesby".mr.moesby said"  
ohh you two".zack said"yes it's us from now on you better start being nicer to us because we know magic then we could duplicate all of your money and we would be rich".mr. moesby said"ah im sorry for being mean to you all the time i guess that does make me lordbut moesby after all now im there is anything i can do for you two and you mom just let me know ok?".zack and cody said"  
oh trust us we will first we want a candy bar for free".mr. moesby said"oh right away!".so mr. moesby walked over to the candy counter.mr. moesby said"maddison give me two free candy bars please".maddie said"ok here you go".mr.moesby said"here you go boys enjoy".zack and cody said"thanks".then went back to there room.zack said"you know cody i could get used to this".just then there was a knock at the door.it was moesby.moesby said"hi guys can you go ahead and duplicate my said"we sure can".after the money was duplicated mosby left.but it left them there wondering should we use magic to get friends? they pondered that question for quiet a while.then they started thinking hmmmmm i wish i could duplicate myself double the zack and cody double the yelled"hey!".then he lowered his voice."do'nt we have 6 million to spend?'.zack said"yes we do but if we duplicate it 3082 times we would have 18492 million dollars to said"i like the way you think wait im usally the one that comes up with plans and im usally the smart one".zack said"no you make some of the plans i make most of said'why do'nnt we both duplicate it 341954064 times then we could buy a lot of things then we would have 683908128 gazillion dollars".zack said"well we better get to duplicating becuase this will take a while".hours and hours and hours and hours and hours passed before they were done.zack said"finally we're done let's go spend some of it said"  
ok let's go to the jewlery store and buy some stuff for mom then we could buy some clothes for her".zack said"ok i mean we have an unlimeted supply of money".when they got to the jewlery store cody saw a red bead neckleace. and he bought it he also bought a purple bead neckleace along with some blue earrings and some green earings and some red earrings.zack said"hey that is enough jewlery let's go get her some clothes now".so they went to a clothes store. cody saw a very beutiful red dress he put it in the shopping tote along with some pairs of shoes on pair was red another was green the others were purple and pink.  
cody said"im going to go pay for these clothes then we can go for now we can buy some more stuff for mom tommorrow".zack said" ok im going to buy us some water and was already a long ways off he didn't hear a word he said. zack went over to the hotdog stand and told the guy working there"give me two hotdogs plz on one put extra mustard".he got the hotdogs then went and bought the two waters.he thought to himself i should buy some other groceries to.so he bought some coke and cereal,hamburger,suassage,eggs,milk,and butter.so he went back to where he was he saw cody waiting for saw zack carrying all that said"c'mon we need to go mom is going to be worring about us".carey had been gone on a two day trip.qucikly they ran as fast as they could without dropping there stuff.they had just got to their room before carey did.  
she said"boys im home!".they ran over there and said"hi mom glad your home look at what we got got you".carey said"how did you get all of this i mean the expensive jewlery and clothes you even got said"we know how we got them is becuase we know magic.and we duplicated our allowance and maddie when we duplicated her money gave us half then we duplicated the money some more".carey said"aww i have two little and zack both yelled"mom!".she said"oh im said"look at your clothes and jewlery i picked them out do you like them?".carey said"i sure do thank you now could you buy me a yellow dress tommorrow? i would really appreciate it if you said"oh ok then we're getting private jets and of course you can come on it with us".carey said"ok thank you".then the next day they went to the mall and bouht 6 dresses 1 of course was yellow.they bought 80 shoes,and 900 earings,and 300 necklaces.the store even gave them a preferred customer card.  
when they got to thier room they openend the door and yelle"we're home!".carey said"hi guys thanks for getting me the dresses the pretty shoes the necklaces and the earings.they said"your said"how would you like to go to a high class restaurant".carey said"sure where are we said"hmm let's see to a chinese resturant caled clin clin".carey said"oh ok they say the food is great there all right let's get dressed im going to use the stuff you guys bought and zack said"ok we're going to get dressed to we will use the clothes we bought for our self".so when they got dressed they went to the restuarant and ate then went back to the suite and went to sleep.the next morning cody woke up and said"this time i'll make zack flop into the floor".and he flopped into the floor waking zack up. 


End file.
